We propose to establish the Southwestern Small Animal Imaging Resource (SW-SAIR). This represents a formal structure to promote and facilitate small animal imaging research related to cancer at UT Southwestern. It will use facilities, expertise, and resources of the Department of Radiology, Simmons Comprehensive Cancer Center, and the new Advanced Imaging Research Center. Major recent investment in imaging has provided a new building and substantial infrastructure (instruments, space, and personnel) based on a tripod of collaboration between UT Southwestern Medical Center, UT Dallas and UT Arlington. Based on a Pre-ICMIC, there has been major developing interest in small animal imaging at UT Southwestern. Numerous new grants incorporating or focused on imaging (over $2M), 24 peer-reviewed publications, and multiple new trainees and multiple new collaborations have come to fruition in the past two years alone. We will initially offer research advice and service in bioluminescent imaging, including our unique multi-head light emission tomography system, MRI and PET based on current instrumentation. To facilitate effective research, we will also have a Reporter Molecule Core to facilitate routine and novel radio labeling and cold chemistry for the development of ligands as reporter molecules. We will also provide support in data analysis and archiving. Our Dean has committed to purchase additional instruments providing SPECT/CT and upgrading the small animal PET and MRI. The SW-SAIR will have three primary functions i) provide state of the art small animal imaging infrastructure to support a total of 12 Base Grants. These represent Federally funded cancer research including SPORE, PPG and R01 grants with disease sites including lung, brain, prostate, breast and bladder. The grants represent concepts ranging from drug development to tumor physiology to reporter molecule development, ii) research and development to push the frontiers of small animal imaging related to three dimensional bioluminescence and novel molecular targeting agents using the PARACEST approach, and iii) training through an annual symposium, regular seminars and hands-on instruction. The opening of a new 150, 000 sq ft Advanced Imaging Research Center provides the SW-SAIR access to new state of the art small animal MR, PET, and SPECT/CT facilities as well as space for recruitment of new imaging researchers. The SW-SAIR will not only provide an important regional resource, but will also represent leadership in imaging innovation at the national and international levels. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]